Parada de Autobús
by Senry Chan
Summary: Rivaille un frió hombre de negocios termina conociendo a un vivaz, alegre y ruidoso universitario de nombre Eren, quien en su primer encuentro le declara amor eterno al frió empresario. Todo en una parada de autobús. Que mal resumen. Eren x Rivaille. Lemon
1. Capitulo 1

Hola como están?... Estoy un poco nerviosa esta es mi primera historia en esta maravillosa pagina, estoy contenta de que sea un Eren/Rivaille espero que la encuentre interesante.

Este primer capitulo es súper corto, los demás no lo serán se los prometo.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

En este primer capitulo no hay advertencia alguna, mas adelante habrá Lemon.

* * *

**Parada de Autobús**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

En algún punto de una de las avenidas más transitadas de la cuidad de Shiganshina, la ciudad más importante del muro María. Un curioso personaje se encontraba sentado en una parada de autobús dando la imagen típica de alguien que espera el transporte para dirigirse al trabajo.

Tal imagen no daría que hablar a los curiosos si no fuera porque la persona sentada era un hombre de cabello negro, corto y liso; ese hombre tenía una expresión seria y un tanto neutral como si nada le afectara, si nada le importara. Su mirada era afilada, indiferente, penetrante y azul grisácea.

Aparentaba unos veintitantos.

Semejante espécimen estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, se veía que era de marca, de telas finas y caras. El hombre se veía como alguien muy importante como para estar esperando un mísero autobús.

La gente que espera también el autobús, la que pasaba y transitaba cerca de ahí desviaba la mirada hacia el hombre sentado, se preguntaban si se trataría de alguna luminaria de la ciudad, otros más se debatían si se trataba de algún político o tal vez un empresario.

Un grupo de colegialas chillaba y cuchicheaba sobre lo atractivo que era muy a pesar de la expresión indiferente y aburrida que tenia, ese grupo de chiquillas pegaba gritillos de emoción como adolescentes vírgenes y enamoradas que estaban frente a su ídolo.

El pelinegro misterioso se mantenía imperturbable y solo las miraba de soslayo.

Seria acaso algún modelo, descansando después de una ardua y pecaminosa sección de fotos en conjunto con sus compañeros modelos sexys, sensuales y calientes.

Sea cual sea el caso, la pura verdad es que el pelinegro atraía las miradas hacia su sexy y sensual persona.

Pero ¿Quién era esa persona tan misteriosa?, ¿Qué hacía en una parada de autobús?, ¿Por qué razón vestía tan elegantemente?, ¿Se encontraría esperando a alguien?, ¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente sexy?...

Esas eran solo algunas de las preguntas que se generaban en las mentes de los pobres mortales, que ya a estas alturas se remolinaban alrededor del hombre, la perfección hecha persona que era el pelinegro.

Bueno, como fuera nadie, repito absolutamente nadie se atrevía a preguntarle, es mas nadie tenía el suficiente valor para sentarse en la misma banca, es decir a lado de ese sensual hombre… ¿Por qué?... se preguntaran ustedes, eso es fácil de responder, la razón es fácil y sencilla, pues por amor a la vida, oh si, la gente sentía un temor terrible a ser asesinado de la manera más cruel y sádica por ese hermoso hombre.

El pelinegro hastiado por la atención que involuntariamente se había creado hacia su persona, comenzó a desprender un aura oscura y tenebrosa, así como su mirada profesaba dolor, sufrimiento y el fin del mundo, bueno no hay porque exagerar, pero si, su mirada decía "Si te sientas te rebano el trasero maldito cerdo".

Respondiendo a las preguntas antes formuladas, ese hombre de aspecto elegante hasta un poco delicado pero aura asesina, responde al nombre de Rivaille.

Las personas que conocen a Rivaille dirán que es una persona muy fácil de enojar, pero no al grado de explotar de la ira, es maduro e inteligente, con pensamientos e ideales bastante claros y bien cimentados.

Rivaille es el tipo de persona que no elogia a nadie y que no expresa sentimientos, pero no porque no los tenga, es solo que, le es difícil hacerlo.

Otra característica de Rivaille es su boca mal hablada y sus repentinos ataques de violencia hacia quien lo fastidie, porque si el buen Rivaille es alguien un poquito violento, un poquito (demasiado) boca sucia pero… ¿Quién no?

El pelinegro llevaba cerca de dos horas sentado en esa banca, en la misma posición, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, pensando en lo absurdo, vergonzoso y patético de su situación. Rivaille se encontraba perdido, sin dinero y sin posibilidad de comunicarse con alguien que lo fuera a buscar…

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

Súper cortito se los dije, el próximo no lo será y aparecerá el buen Eren y otros personajes mas.

Denle un chancecito, lo escribí con mucho amor para ustedes


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola chicas y chicos, les dejo el segundo capitulo, este es mas largo que el anterior, explica la situación de Rivaille, aparecen mas personajes pero la principal, la entrada de Eren...

También hay un poco de Irvin/Rivaille, no sera el único capitulo donde estos se encuentren así que preparence

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

En este segundo capitulo hay un poco de acoso sexual, en el próximo habrá lemon.

Espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

**Parada de Autobús **

.

.

**Capitulo 2 **

.

El pelinegro llevaba cerca de dos horas sentado en esa banca, en la misma posición, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, pensando en lo absurdo, vergonzoso y patético de su situación. Rivaille se encontraba perdido, sin dinero y sin posibilidad de comunicarse con alguien que lo fuera a buscar…

¿Por qué demonios todo había terminado así? ... Se preguntaba Rivaille, y tan rápido como se formulo esa pregunta, la respuesta le llego, ah sí, ya lo recordaba…

.

**Flash Back**

Rivaille en efecto era un importante empresario e inversionista, bastante reconocido, admirado, respetado y temido por su gran poderío y éxito en los negocios.

Era su primera vez en esa ciudad, desde que llego había viajado en una elegante limusina de color negro que la compañía había provisto para él. No necesitaba cargar efectivo con él ni tarjetas de crédito, pues la compañía y el hotel se encargarían de todas sus necesidades.

Era un lunes por la mañana, Rivaille al ser una persona tan importante, se estaba quedando en la mejor habitación. La suite del hotel. Se levanto temprano pues tendría una junta a las 9:00 am.

Inmediatamente entro al baño, para comenzar asearse.

Rivaille tenía algo así como una obsesión por la limpieza y la higiene. La hora del baño para él era algo así como un ritual sagrado.

Salió fresco y renovado del baño, con solo una toalla en la cintura cubriendo su desnudez, y una más pequeña con la que se secaba el cabello. A pesar de la baja estatura del pelinegro, que media 1.60 de altura… tenía un muy bonito y bien definido cuerpo.

No era muy musculoso, lo cual tampoco quería decir que no los tuviera, tenia lo justo. Su espalda no era muy ancha, pero si fuerte, al igual que sus hombros, su pecho y su vientre estaban muy bien definidos pero sin exagerar.

Su piel era lechosa, suave al tacto y con un ligero olor a vainilla.

En la gran cama de la habitación encontró perfectamente planchado, limpio y bien ordenado el traje que usaría ese día, sin ninguna arruga y aun lado de la cama, perfectamente acomodados, sin mancha alguna o algo de suciedad, estaban sus zapatos, elegantes y perfectos, todo como a él le gustaba.

Perfección.

Se vistió rápidamente pero evitando movimientos bruscos, no quería arrugar su ropa. Tomo su maletín, elegante, de piel negra, lleno de importantes pero tediosos papeles, su celular, la llave de la habitación, salió directo al ascensor.

En su camino a la salida del hotel, era inevitable que la gente no lo mirara, en especial las mujeres. Lo miraban lascivas, descaradas, lo morboseaban e imaginaban una noche de pasión y sexo salvaje con ese hombre. Lamentablemente el pelinegro las ignoraba, como quien ignora a las moscas.

Rivaille era una visión hermosa, él era hermoso y sensual. El traje le quedaba a la perfección. Saco y pantalón negros, a la medida, zapatos del mismo color, de diseñador, camisa blanca perfectamente abotonada, bien amoldada a su cuerpo y corbata en varias tonalidades de azul. Era un dios sobre la tierra.

Salió del hotel, se subió a la limusina negra que lo esperaba en la entrada del hotel, emprendió viaje rumbo al lugar de la junta.

.

.

Al llegar no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, el edificio era asqueroso, de cara gris y sin ningún atractivo, en la entrada un grupo de gente, se saludaban, presentaban y platicaban entre ellos. Rivaille pudo reconocer a algunos, en su mayoría vejetes, miembros de la junta directiva.

Como detestaba a esos ancianos podridos, sin alma, que solo buscaban el beneficio propio, aunque Rivaille no se podía quejar mucho, ya que él se estaba convirtiendo en un uno de ellos, en un maldito, con excepción de que no era un vejestorio. Se estaba transformando en un ser despiadado y frió que no le importaba nada, solo el ganar a toda costa.

Entro al edificio, saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, sin palabras.

Se dirigió a la sala de juntas, entro en el amplio salón e inmediatamente tomo asiento en uno de los asientos alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada de reluciente caoba.

Los ancianos entraron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Rivaille tenía una panorámica desagradable, tener que verle sus putas caras por varias horas a esos costales decrépitos, era demasiado castigo para sus ojos.

La junta comenzó tranquila, aburrida, los mismos temas de siempre, las mismas disputas de siempre, la misma mierda de siempre.

Rivaille tenía cara de aburrimiento total, desde que la junta comenzó, ese viejo no dejaba de parlotear, entonces Rivaille reparo en la presencia de un desconocido en la sala, no sabía quién era ni que hacia ahí. Ahora que recordaba desde que comenzó la reunión no había dicho ni movido nada, solo observaba y escuchaba.

Justo al lado del presidente del consejo, Dot Pixis o el vejete mayor, como le decía Rivaille, estaba sentado un hombre de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos celeste y cejas espesas. Rivaille se le quedo viendo fijamente analizándolo.

Tal parecía que lo miro por mucho tiempo y tan descaradamente que el rubio poso su mirada en él, era seria pero tranquila o eso le pareció a Rivaille…

Pixis seguía parloteando, parecía que había dicho algo importante o algo parecido, pues de repente todos en la sala, se levantaban y daban la bienvenida al rubio, quien inmediatamente tomo la palabra

-Es un verdadero placer, les aseguro que tomaron la decisión correcta-, dijo el hombre. Rivaille lo miraba confundido, este pareció darse cuenta de su confusión, pues sonrió y le miro divertido.

-Que descortesía la mía, para los que no me conocen, soy Irvin Smith, el nuevo Director Ejecutivo

-¿Q..qué?-, casi escupió Rivaille-¿Quien mierda decidió eso?..¿Por qué no se me informo antes?

-Bueno,- Pixis se aclaro la garganta.-Tiene poco menos de una semana que se decidió, muy pocos lo sabían, pero, el día de hoy es ideal para anunciarlo oficialmente,-explico el anciano.

-Hay algún problema Rivaille-, dijo severo y un poco alto Irvin, ya le habían hablado de Rivaille, grosero, violento, todo un reto, por suerte Irvin adoraba los retos

-No, ninguno-, fue la repuesta del pelinegro.

La junta siguió normal, por dos horas más, durante todo ese tiempo Irvin y Rivaille se miraban fija y retadoramente. Ninguno cedía. Ninguno se doblegaría ante el otro.

.

Después de casi cinco horas de calvario, por fin termino la mentada reunión, Rivaille salió disparado rumbo al ascensor, estaba agotado, molido.

Justo antes que las puertas se cerraran, alguien entro, se paro al lado del pelinegro, este ni lo tomo en cuenta hasta que sintió que lo empujaban bruscamente a una de las paredes del ascensor, quedando de espaldas, con el cuerpo de su agresor rozándolo de cerca, se estremeció.

-Parece que tendré que domarte...-, susurro en el oído de Rivaille, provocándole un escalofrió. Esa puta voz la conocía, era el desgraciado de Irvin Smith, vaya que tenía agallas.

-Si valoras tu vida, mas te vale alejarte-, amenazo intimidante Rivaille, mas parecía que estaba hablando con la pared, -m..maldito, ¿donde estas tocando?-,Irvin aprovecho la posición en la que estaban para comenzar a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Rivaille.

Irvin lamió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, para después pasar a su nuca, depositando varios besos, poso sus manos en la cintura de Rivaille y pego sus cuerpos. El ambiente comenzó a calentarse, las partes de su cuerpo por donde pasaban las manos de Irvin comenzaban arder, su cuerpo comenzó a despertar, a disfrutar las caricias.

La mente del pelinegro, le decía que apartara al pelos de elote de él, no le costaba nada, Rivaille era muy fuerte aunque su aspecto aparentara lo contrario, pero su puto cuerpo, era un traidor, quería que el Cejotas siguiera.

Cuando sintió una mano subir hasta su pecho, pretendiendo acariciar uno de sus pezones, Rivaille pareció reaccionar, aparto de un fuerte empujón al rubio, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Las personas que esperaban subir, sintieron el ambiente pesado, Rivaille tenía la mirada sombría, asesina, no dijo nada solo salió del ascensor a paso rápido.

Smith lo siguió con la mirada.

Poso su mirada en el trasero de Rivaille,-pequeño, sensual, violable-, fue lo que pensó el rubio.

Rivaille se detuvo y volteo el rostro encontrándose con la mirada lasciva, lujuriosa y siniestra de Irvin. El rubio se relamió los labios, esbozo una media sonrisa y le guiño un ojo al pelinegro, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta,- murmuro el pelinegro. Estaba enputado pero más que nada confundido, como se le ocurrió no apartarlo, ¿por qué no le dio la paliza de su vida?, eso que había sucedido era acoso sexual, no había otra palabra que lo explicase, no perdería mas su tiempo pensando en el tema, salió a paso rápido del edificio.

.

Afuera estaba su transporte, mas el pelinegro lo ignoro, al igual que al hombre que lo conducía, este trato de hablarle para detenerlo, pero una sola mirada basto para que se tragara sus palabras, el hombre comprendió que si decía algo, dejaría huérfanos a dos niños, y a una esposa viuda y destrozada por su repentina partida al cielo.

Dejo que el empresario se perdiera por las calles de la ciudad, si necesitaba que lo fuera a buscar, estaba seguro que lo llamaría. Eso pensó el pobre chófer.

.

**Fin Flash Back**

.

Era lógico que se perdiese, no conocía las calles, ni los edificios y era muy orgulloso como para pedir indicaciones. Su cabeza aun estaba revuelta, de solo recordar lo sucedido en el ascensor, la ira lo llenaba, ya se vengaría de Smith.

Si tan solo no huera tirado a la basura su celular… en su loca carrera por alejarse del lugar, recibió una llamada de la persona más desquiciante del planeta, que por desgracia era la mejor amiga del hombre.

Hanji Zoe

No soporto su estresante voz, ni sus miles de preguntas, tampoco sus ridículas bromas y comentarios, término colgándole y tirando el puto aparato a un bote de basura.

Ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Bien podría parar un taxi, pero resulta que no llevaba dinero, no lo necesitaba pues para eso, tenía la limusina y a los imbéciles del hotel y la compañía.

Estaba por levantarse para emprender camino al hotel, cuando sintió un cuerpo sentarse junto a él. Al principio no le dio importancia, lo ignoro, como quien ignora a una suegra.

Luego de un segundo, sintió una mirada sobre su persona y escucho un animado "hola", volteo a encarar al pobre diablo, que había tenido los suficientes huevos para acercársele, sentarse a su lado y dirigirle la palabra.

-Hola,- repitió el joven de nuevo y más fuerte, creyendo pura e inocentemente, que el hombre no lo había escuchado la primera vez. Pobre ingenio.

-Soy Eren Yaeger, estudio cerca de aquí, tengo 19 años,- hizo una pausa y luego continuo,- mmm.. Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?... ¿Eres de por aquí? La verdad no lo pareces,- dijo alegremente el joven.

Perfecto, lo único que le faltaba, era que un mocoso le anduviera parloteando como cotorra a su alrededor.

-Me preguntaba.. mmm.. veras, me pregunto si no necesitas ayuda.. O algo por el estilo,- termino murmurando el pobre Eren,- es que pareces angustiado por algo, ¿te paso algo malo?- pregunto Eren al pelinegro.

Por un segundo Rivaille le miro fijamente, gran error, al posar su mirada en la de Eren, algo sumamente curioso y extraño paso, sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago, una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo y una inexplicable atracción hacia esos ojos lo invadió.

Tenía que admitir que los ojos de ese mocoso eran hermosos, verdes jade, bastante expresivos e inocentes.

Un momento… ¿Hermosos?... Rivaille había pensado que eran hermosos, que clase de mariconada era esa… vaya todavía estaba confundido por lo vivido con el pelos de elote.

-Que mierda te importa mocoso,- fue la repuesta de Rivaille, no iba a contarle sus problemas a un mocoso, que todavía tenía un bigote de leche en la cara, hablando figurativamente claro.

Eren le miro fijamente, Rivaille le sostuvo la mirada, pero no por mucho, volteo el rostro, no podía soportar esa mirada. ¿Por qué?, lo ignoraba, solo no podía.

Algo extraordinario pasó, algo que quedaría grabado en la mente y la retina de Eren, para toda la vida, un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del pelinegro, fue tan fugaz, tan rápido, así como apareció, este se esfumo.

-Malditas mejillas hijas de puta, quien les dio permiso de ruborizarse,- pensó Rivaille.

El ojiverde se levanto y se posiciono frente al pelinegro, encorvo su cuerpo, pues Rivaille seguía sentado en la banca, lo tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara, fue solo una fracción de segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse, las personas alrededor de ellos, abrieron los ojos como platos, sus bocas casi tocaban el suelo, el grupo de colegialas, chillaba y tomaba fotos con sus celulares.

Eren besaba a Rivaille. Fue solo un roce de labios.

Rivaille estaba sorprendido y shockeado.

-Qué lindo eres, me encantaría hacerte mío,-le susurro al pelinegro.

La cabeza de Rivaille no procesaba nada, parecía que hubiese dejado de funcionar, no se percato que un autobús se paraba frente a ellos. Eren aprovecho el momento, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo al pelinegro de la muñeca y lo arrastro dentro del autobús, pago ambos pasajes, lo llevo a un par de asientos desocupados de la parte trasera del transporte.

Una vez sentados, el pelinegro pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¿Que mierda te pasa puto mocoso? ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?,- dijo rabioso el pelinegro, con la intención de que Eren se cagara de miedo. Más eso no ocurrió.

-Pues fácil, te estoy secuestrando,- le dijo el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa…

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

para el próximo capitulo, es probable que tarde un poco, pero no mucho, esperenlo por favor.

adiós

n_n


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola como están... se que ya paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice, lo se, espero sean comprensivos... En mi hermoso país, México, hace como un mes tuvimos la mala suerte de pasar por dos huracanes seguidos, la mayoría de mis familiares se encontraban en Acapulco, Guerrero, unos de los estados mas afectados, lamentablemente para mi y mi familia perdimos a dos familiares como consecuencia.

Terrible situación, pero bueno ya paso, de cierta manera...

Regresando a lo que nos truje, les traigo el nuevo de este Fic

Agradezco de corazón , los reviews, los que dieron fav, los que siguen este fic, y también los y las anónimos.

Disfrútenlo y espero de verdad que haya valido la espera...

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: Lemon

* * *

**Parada de Autobús**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Una vez sentados, el pelinegro pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¿Que mierda te pasa puto mocoso? ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?,- dijo rabioso el pelinegro, con la intención de que Eren se cagara de miedo. Más eso no ocurrió.

-Pues fácil, te estoy secuestrando,- le dijo el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa…

.

-Es una maldita broma, ¿no es cierto?, en serio quieres que me trague eso del secuestro maldito niño,- se notaba el nivel de furia y desconcierto en la voz de Rivaille.

-Cálmate pequeño, bueno la verdad es que te llevo a mi casa, porque ahí tengo teléfono, puedes llamar a alguien para que vaya a buscarte y mientras esperas cenamos algo, te relajas un rato y hasta jugamos algo… ¿Qué te parece la idea, pequeño?,- eso ultimo lo dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al mayor. Para ese entonces un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del empresario y una vena en la sien se hincho de puro coraje…

-Déjame decirte dos cosas puto animal, número uno, NUNCA vuelvas a llamarme pequeño, numero dos JAMÁS vuelvas a llamarme pequeño, a menos que quieras que te saque los ojos, te arranque el corazón y te corte los huevos, ¿me entendiste bien gusano?,- como repuesta la mano del ojiverde se poso en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia él, en especifico hacia sus labios. Estos hicieron contacto, aunque solo fue un roce,- ¿Qué est... nmg…- un quejido de sorpresa salió de Levi cuando la lengua del castaño se introdujo en su boca.

Cada centímetro y rincón fue recorrida por esa lengua experta, despertando en él una urgencia incontrolable de ser poseído y un calor abrazante le recorrió su pequeño cuerpo.

-Eres bastante lindo cuando te enojas peq…- se interrumpió el mismo, no quería hacer enojar más de lo que ya estaba a la lindura sentada a su lado,- perdón pero, sería más fácil para mí sí me dijeras tu nombre,- volvió a besarle, Rivaille estaba más que confundido, no tendría que estar respondiendo esos besos, pero lo hacía, dejaba pasar la lengua del mocoso ese, la suya buscaba la de él, se unían en un baile sensual entre sus bocas.

-Rivaille… me llamo Rivaille, bastardo.- sin saber muy bien porque, el pelinegro le contesto casi instantáneamente,- Rivaille,- repitió en voz baja el castaño,- me gusta, suena tan sexy, definitivamente te queda,- Eren regreso al ataque, un nuevo beso tuvo lugar, a estas alturas, Levi ya se había rendido al deseo y la pasión de su "secuestrador"

Eren corto el beso, esta vez, fue por el cuello de Rivaille, deposito varios besos húmedos, el pelinegro hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole el campo libre al menor. Una mano juguetona se poso en su muslo izquierdo, Levi no le dio importancia hasta que esta empezó su tortuoso recorrido a su entrepierna.

-d-detente m-mocoso,- detuvo la mano de Eren,- que acaso no vez que estamos en un transporte público, ¿no tienes decencia?,- el ojiverde lo ignoro, poso su mano en el paquete del mayor, comenzó acariciarlo sobre la tela del pantalón.

-No te preocupes Levi, casi no hay nadie en el autobús, nadie se dará cuenta,- el mayor hizo un esfuerzo por mirar hacia adelante, comprobando lo dicho por Eren, aparte de ellos dos y el conductor habían tres personas más, todos en los asientos de hasta adelante.

Relajo su cuerpo, dejo al menor seguir con las caricias.

Tan perdido estaba que se sobresalto al sentir el aire frio golpeándole la piel de su zona intima, miro hacia abajo, su miembro estaba libre, erguido, orgulloso y duro por las caricias. Durante todo el tiempo que lo masturbo eren siempre miro hacia adelante, más que nada para disimular un poco la cara de placer de su pequeño acompañante.

Aumento la velocidad de su mano sobre el miembro del mayor, por un momento creyó que el pelinegro comenzaría a gemir y gritar sonoramente, eso hubiese sido grandioso, solo que no contaba con que el mayor se mordería los labios buscando una forma de acallar esos gloriosos gemidos.

Eren se prometió que cuando estuvieran en la intimidad de su casa, haría gritar del placer a Levi.

Unos minutos después Rivaille termino en la mano de Eren, su respiración era agitada, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, miro al castaño, perdiéndose en su mirada verdosa… iba a decirle algo pero, fuera lo que fuese, murió en su garganta, cuando vio a Eren lamiéndose los dedos, quitando el semen dejado por el mayor con su lengua, de manera condenadamente sexy… maldito bastardo, si que sabia provocarlo.

El ojiverde le entrego un pañuelo para que se limpiara, la recibió gustoso, se arreglo los pantalones, fue al terminar que se dio cuenta que el menor se había levantado, le hizo una señal con la cabeza, para que se levantara y lo siguiera, lo más seguro es que ya tendrían que bajar del cochino autobús.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, su mente enumeraba las razones por las que no debería seguirlo, mas su cuerpo se mandaba solo, durante el corto y efímero trayecto, pudo admirar al hombre frente a él.

Alto, demasiado para su gusto, maldito, las ropas que llevaba puestas le dejaban ver, que tenía un buen cuerpo, la playera negra ajustada mostrando los músculos de su pecho, y brazos fuertes, sus pantalones de mezclilla un poco ajustados, delineando perfectamente su trasero,- Dios, cálmate Rivaille, te estás poniendo duro de nuevo,- trato de calmarse mediante varias respiraciones.

Siguió con su análisis, piel bronceada, su rostro, maduro pero con rastros infantiles, sus labios carnosos y expertos amantes, su cabello castaño y revuelto, sus ojos, dios sus malditos ojos, tan atrayentes, tan hermosos…

Eren, sabía que su Levi le analizaba, lo deseaba tratando de ocultarlo con ese ceño fruncido, como le encantaba ese hombre, no importaba que lo acabara de conocer, su corazón le decía que era el indicado.

Pidió la bajada al conductor, este se detuvo frente a unos edificios de lo que parecían unos departamentos. Ambos bajaron por la puerta trasera. Eren deposito una mano en la espalda de Rivaille, para guiarlo, mas ese contacto estremeció al pelinegro, logro disimularlo bastante bien, se dejo llevar por el mocoso.

.

.

.

Al entrar a la casa de Eren, este prendió las luces, dejo sus cosas en el sillón de la sala, invito a Levi a tomar asiento.

-Bueno bienvenido a mi humilde hogar Levi, siéntete como en casa,- mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas, en repuestas el mayor giro el rostro evitando su mirada, sabía muy bien que caería ante ella.

-Bien, aquí está el teléfono,- le señalo una mesita a lado del sillón, ahí descansaba el teléfono y una agenda,- ok, entonces iré a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, imagino que tienes hambre, espérame un momento, ahora regreso,- el pelinegro solo lo miro alejarse y perderse detrás de una puerta, deduciendo que esa era la cocina.

El castaño se mantuvo observando los movimientos del mayor desde la puerta, escondido, una parte de él, realmente quería ayudar a Rivaille pero la otra le decía que no lo dejara ir nunca más. Observo la cara de confusión de su Levi, lo que le dio un poco de esperanza al castaño.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Levi se debatía si llamar o no, levantaba el aparato, para después dejarlo en su lugar, repitió la acción como cinco veces… que mierda le pasaba el día de hoy, tenía la oportunidad de regresar a su mundo con tan solo una llamada, pero algo lo detenía.

Después de estar como sonso en el teléfono, se decidió no llamar por el momento, tomo asiento en el sillón, justamente Eren regresaba con un platón de comida, tenía varios sándwiches, galletas y un par de tazas con lo que parecía café. Rivaille amaba el café.

-no esperaba visitas, así que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, lo siento por eso,- le dijo apenado,- no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces puto mocoso,- Eren le sonrió en respuesta, bastante aliviado.

Comieron en silencio, mas no era incomodo, el menor miro al mayor en todo momento, eso sí lo incomodo un poco.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?,- Eren acaricio la mejilla del mayor dulcemente, se acerco, deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, al separarse,- es solo que admiro la hermoso que eres, ¿eso te molesta?,- por respuesta sintió los brazos posarse alrededor de cuello, atrayéndolo a la boca hambrienta y necesitada del mayor.

Se besaron por un largo rato, pasaban de besos fogosos a dulces, se acariciaban por sobre la ropa.

El menor se deshizo de las ropas de ambos, ya estando desnudos se contemplaron mutuamente,- realmente eres hermoso, Levi,- su voz era apenas un susurro cargado de lujuria y deseo,- realmente quiero hacerte mío, quiero quebrarte de placer… quiero que grites mi nombre cuando me venga en ti,- lo tomo de la barbilla, para besarlo en la boca, lo fue recostando en el sillón boca arriba, acariciando la piel delicada y lechosa, pellizco los ya rosados y erectos pezones, jugó con ellos usando su lengua en movimientos circulares, chupando y succionando. Rivaille se retorcía debajo del cuerpo de Eren, su espalda se arqueaba, sus manos recorrían la espalda, los costados y abdomen del castaño.

Abandono los pezones, subió dejando un rastro de saliva, ataco el cuello, mordiendo, besando, marcándolo.

Eren tomo de las caderas a Levi, volteándolo de manera un tanto brusca, dejándolo boca abajo, abrió sus piernas posicionándose entre ellas, tomo su erección, se froto contra las nalgas del mayor,- nnmgh… ah…- ah,- logro sacarle unos cuantos gemidos,- q-que esp… esperas, ya métemela… m-maldito,- comenzó a mover las caderas ajustándose al ritmo que marcaba el castaño, mas este lo detuvo, lo jalo del brazo para que se levantara , ambos quedaron de rodillas sobre el sillón con Levi dándole la espalda a Eren,- no seas impaciente, pequeño,- lamio el lóbulo de su oreja, impidiendo que el pelinegro comenzara a insultarlo por llamarlo pequeño.

El miembro duro del ojiverde seguía frotándose con el trasero del pelinegro, una mano se encargaba de masturbar al mayor, mientras se besaban desesperadamente, cuando el beso termino, unos dedos remplazaron la lengua de Eren, Rivaille comenzó a lamerlos, encargándose de ensalivarlos muy bien, cuando hubo terminado, estos se dirigieron a la entrada del empresario. Se introdujo el primero arrancando un sonoro gemido de placer y dolor.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el segundo dedo lo siguiera, y unos minutos después hubo tres dedos dentro, entraban y salían, asemejando las embestidas, de repente estos salieron, Eren volvió a dejar a Levi boca bajo, le separo las piernas y levanto sus caderas, el pelinegro se preparo para recibir el miembro duro y caliente de su amante, mas algo lo desconcertó cuando sintió algo caliente sí, pero húmedo y de menor tamaño que el pene del menor, introducirse en su ano.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por girar la cabeza para observar que sucedía, lo que vio lo dejo sin respiración.

-ah… mmngh… ¿Qué… haces?... deja de jugar,- dijo lo mejor que pudo, gimiendo sin control. Eren tenía sus manos encajadas en la cadera de Levi, levantándola, su lengua era lo que en estos momentos embestía a Rivaille, causándole deliciosos espasmos.

Todo aquel que conociera al pelinegro sabia sobre su obsesión con la limpieza, lo que muy pocos sabían era que a la hora del sexo, nada de eso le importaba.

Por otra parte el castaño, lamia, chupaba y embestía rápidamente hasta donde sus lengua llegara a entrar, tenía que admitir que el sabor y olor del mayor era hechizante. Su propia erección le dolía a morir, creo que ya era hora de hacerlo completamente suyo. Dejo la tortura con su lengua, separo las nalgas y comenzó a introducirse, llegando hasta el fondo.

Levi acallo un grito, dolía y mucho. El menor comenzó a moverse, lento al principio, aumentando la rapidez y la fuerza conforme Levi se lo pedía. Las embestidas en cierto punto se tornaron brutales, entrando duro, fuerte y profundo, los testículos del castaño chocaban con el trasero del mayor, creando un sonido húmedo.

La espalda de Rivaille se arqueo, permitiéndole a Eren tomarlo de los antebrazos, embistiendo y jalándolo para que el contacto fuese mayor.

Podía sentir que pronto se correría, Levi lo apretaba cada vez mas, sumado a sus gemidos y su rostro contraído por el placer. Rivaille estaba en las mismas, el miembro del menor caliente y duro, chocando con su próstata, llevándolo a tocar el cielo con los dedos. Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Eren dentro del mayor y este en parte del sillón, su pecho y muslos.

Ambos cayeron recostados sobre el sillón, aun unidos. Después de regularizar sus respiraciones, Eren salió de Rivaille, recostándose a su lado, atrayendo a sus brazos, el acto había tal, que no paso mucho para que ambos quedaran dormidos, juntos, abrazados.

.

.

.

El reloj ya marcaba las 1:55 am, cuando Levi abrió sus ojos, estaba desorientado, parecía no recordar donde se encontraba y lo que había hecho, mas cuando su mirada se poso en el cuerpo desnudo a su lado, una oleada de recuerdos lo golpeo, recordó la sesión de sexo que habían tenido…debía admitir que fue el mejor de su vida hasta ahora.

Salió de la prisión que eran los brazos de Eren, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero, no tardo en recibir respuesta,- necesito un favor,- no saludo, no hacía falta,- quiero que vengas a buscarme a la siguiente dirección,- la persona del otro lado pareció pedirle tiempo, tal vez para buscar donde apuntar la dirección, Levi aprovecho para buscar en los pantalones del mocoso, una identificación o algo que le indicara la dirección, encontró una credencial de biblioteca pública, en esta no solo venia la dirección, también la edad y ocupación del mocoso pervertido, vio que era estudiante, prácticamente eso ya lo intuía, lo que si lo sorprendió fue la edad, Yaeger era 10 años más joven que él, Rivaille tenía 30 años.

La voz regreso, después de darle las indicaciones, y una despedida seca, colgó, al tratar de levantarse, sus piernas le fallaron, cayó de rodillas, en un sonido sordo, se reincorporo como pudo, el dolor lo mataba, se vistió y salió del departamento dándole una última mirada al joven que dormía pesadamente en el sillón de la sala.

Era muy probable que no se volvieran a ver.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

nos vemos en el próximo cap

n_n


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola nos encontramos de nuevo mis amores, como les prometí les vengo con un capi mas, espero les agrade, eso si les digo que aun falta un poco para el reencuentro que muchos esperan, sean pacientes, valdrá la pena la espera, se los juro...

Sin mas las dejo leer...

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: Un Eren bastante confundido y necesitado de su Levi.

* * *

**Parada de Autobús **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4 **

**.**

**.**

La voz regreso, después de darle las indicaciones, y una despedida seca, colgó, al tratar de levantarse, sus piernas le fallaron, cayó de rodillas, en un sonido sordo, se reincorporo como pudo, el dolor lo mataba, se vistió y salió del departamento dándole una última mirada al joven que dormía pesadamente en el sillón de la sala.

Era muy probable que no se volvieran a ver.

.

.

Recorrió a paso lento y tortuoso el pasillo hasta el ascensor, el dolor en su espalda baja lo mataba, así como el ardor en el trasero.

-maldito mocoso, me las pagara, cuando nos volvamos a ver, yo…yo…- detuvo lo que decía… que lo iba a volver a ver, si claro, jamás en la vida volvería a toparse con ese bastardo, jamás… pero, al tratar de convencerse una sensación dolorosa y de vació lo asalto.

Suspiro sonoramente, volvió en sus pasos, dispuesto a entrar de nuevo al departamento de Eren, le daría la paliza de su vida, ¿Por qué?, pues porque se le antojaba.

Una vez frente a la puerta y con la mano en la perilla, su mente le ordeno detenerse, si abría la puerta y despertaba al inútil del castaño, era 100% probable que este le cortaría la huida, y lo "obligaría" a otra ronda de sexo, delicioso e increíble sexo, un momento ¿delicioso?, ¿increíble?, ¿obligar?, que demonios si recordaba bien, prácticamente él se le había entregado voluntariamente al mocoso, por Dios Rivaille.

No, no entraría, o ¿sí?

-Mierda, maldito mocoso de los mil infiernos, ¿qué diablos me has hecho?,- la cabeza le dolía, no podía tomar una decisión.

Cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos, se alejo a zancadas del lugar, tomo el elevador, bajo directo al primer piso, salió del edificio.

Justamente cuando un auto color negro, elegante y súper caro, se detuvo en la banqueta de la entrada del edificio, la ventana del copiloto bajo.

-disculpe… estoy buscando a mi amiguito, se extravió, es súper gruñón, súper enano…y ya mencione que es enano… ja ja ja ja,- una vena de la sien se inchó, ahora se arrepentía de haberla llamado a ella, maldita sea.

-mas te vale cerrar el pico maldita cuatro ojos,- le amenazo, mas la mujer pareció no escucharlo pues siguió burlándose de él.

-me parece increíble, que el gran y todo poderoso Rivaille terminara perdiéndose, Jajaja, que gracioso,- se llevo las manos al estomago, se reía tan escandalosamente y tan fuerte que el estomago comenzó a dolerle,- juro que un día te degollare y veré como te desangras bruja-, subió al auto, este emprendió marcha al hotel donde se hospedaban.

El trayecto fue silencioso, la mujer se dio cuenta de cuan enputado estaba su amigo, así que decidió no molestarlo.

Al llegar al hotel, Levi bajo del auto como alma que lleva el diablo, sin dar gracias ni nada, no era su costumbre… sin embargo en su carrera no evito que ella se diera cuenta de cómo Levi se frotaba la espalda baja y su trasero con una cara de dolor e incomodidad, así como que cojeaba un poco… sonrió ladina y siniestramente,- vaya, vaya, parece que alguien pudo contigo mi Levincillo,- definitivamente interrogaría a su enano favorito, pero sería dentro de unas horas, ahora descansaría y dormiría un poco.

Hanji Zoe, una mujer con una inusual manera de pensar y ver la vida, demasiado alegre, ruidosa, pesada y molesta en opinión de Levi, pero eso si una gran amiga, bastante leal, comprensiva y protectora. La castaña es una persona excéntrica y muy inteligente. Tiene la misma edad que el pelinegro.

Ambos han sido amigos desde que eran niños, ahora trabajan para la misma compañía, y estarían a merced del jefe pelos de elote.

Se preguntaba que loca experiencia había tenido su pitufo amigo para orillarlo a pedirle un favor.

.

.

**Flash Back **

.

.

La mujer recordó que Levi viajaría a Shiganshina, estaría en ese lugar por un tiempo arreglando ciertos asuntos, así que no podría molestarlo el día de hoy, que aburrido… ella siempre se divertía molestándolo, haciendo bromas y burlándose de su estatura, sabía perfectamente que ese era el punto débil del pelinegro.

Llego a su lugar de trabajo, estuvo un rato en su oficina papaloteando e ignorando el papeleo pendiente de su escritorio, fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, descolgó el aparato.

-Hanji, Hanji Zoe, hola muchacha ¿cómo has estado?, habla Dot Pixis, me permites un momento de tu tiempo,- dijo el anciano a través del aparato,- por supuesto abuelo, que se le ofrece,- "abuelo" era el apodo cariñoso que Hanji le había puesto al hombre.

-Pues se trata sobre Rivaille,- el anciano no tuvo decir más para que ella le pusiera toda su atención. Después de comentarle sobre el tema de la reunión, las reacciones y acciones del pelinegro, los insulto y demás, le comunico que al igual que el pequeño empresario ella también debía presentarse ante el nuevo Director Ejecutivo.

-Bien muchacha, espero tenerte por aquí pronto, cuento contigo,- le espeto el hombre,- no se preocupe abuelo, déjemelo a mí, nos vemos,- dejo el teléfono en su lugar. Tomo su celular e inmediatamente marco.

Tardo un poco en contestarle, era obvio que no estaba de humor, cuando le contesto no pudo evitar bromear, ganándose unos cuantos insultos y amenazas, lo ataco con preguntas, cuyas respuestas ella ya sabía, le comento sobre la llamada que el abuelo le había hecho, comunicándole su llegada a Shiganshina. En todo lo que hablaron Levi había dicho como dos frases, cuando estaba por preguntarle por el nuevo jefe, la comunicación se corto o más bien el pitufo le había colgado, qué más da.

Llego a su casa y rápidamente hizo sus maletas, condujo al aeropuerto.

La castaña había llegado a la ciudad en el yet privado de la empresa como a las ocho de la noche, al poner un pie en el aeropuerto, una limusina la estaba esperando lista para transportarla al hotel donde se hospedaría, que resulta ser el mismo donde Levi se estaba quedando.

Cuando llego a recepción pidió información del paradero del moreno, le informaron que en todo el día no se había pasado por ahí, eso la extraño un poco, Rivaille no era de las personas que le gustasen dar paseos y conocer gente nueva, era un aburrido y amargado total. Otra cosa que se le hizo muy sospechoso a la castaña es el hecho que desde la mañana no hubiese regresado a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, conociendo a su enano amigo, como lo conocía era lógico que no soportara estar sin asearse por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Llego a su habitación, dejo sus maletas en la cama, se cambio y se arrojo a la cama pues estaba muy cansada por el viaje, que aunque había sido corto fue bastante agotador. Vio un poco la tele, ceno algo e inmediatamente se quedo dormida como a la media noche, su descanso no duro mucho, cerca de las dos de la madrugada recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, curiosa como ella misma contesto

-Bueno, ¿quién habla?,- pregunto curiosa, mas su voz salió cansada,- necesito un favor,- se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de Rivaille, le pareció extraño que le hablara de otro número, iba a decir algo, mas la voz del otro la interrumpió,- quiero que vengas a buscarme a la siguiente dirección,- le ordeno.

-¿eh? ¿Qué?, espera Levi,- estaba desorientada y medio dormida, su cerebro no procesaba nada aun, mas se incorporo un poco,- ah, está bien, espera déjame buscar donde apuntar la dirección,- encontró una agenda en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama,- bien, estoy lista dame la dirección… aja… ujumm… humm…bien… la tengo, llegare como en 30 minutos Levincillo,- después de una pequeña broma y una breve explicación del pelinegro, corto la llamada, se vistió rápidamente, emprendió marcha al lugar citado, no fue difícil conseguir un auto, no para ella, la reina de la persuasión y la manipulación.

Como una hora después regresaba al hotel acompañada de Levi…

.

.

**Fin Flash Back **

.

.

Era obvio que tenía que ver con el nuevo jefe, tenía que investigar más afondo… otra cosa que le intrigaba era saber si alguien le había dado duro a ese enano gruñón, tenía que averiguar quien, como, y cuantas veces… por su amigo y también por su estabilidad mental como fujoshi auto declarada, tenía que obtener detalles sucios a toda costa.

.

.

.

El ruido de su alarma de celular lo despertó, indicándole que tenía que levantarse si quería llegar a tiempo a su primer clase.

Se reincorporo, quedando sentado en el sillón, se estiro, como lo hacia todas las mañanas, fue en ese momento que se percato de su desnudez, también que no estaba en su habitación sino en la sala, ahí los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo asaltaron, se incorporo rápidamente, buscando la pequeña figura del sexy pelinegro con quien había pasado la noche, lo llamo, no recibió respuesta.

Se sentó de nuevo, derrotado, triste, dolido, su pequeño ni siquiera se despidió, es mas no le dio oportunidad de convencerlo, de enamorarlo, se había esfumado de su vida, tal vez para siempre.

Dolía, su pecho dolía y mucho.

Se levanto, tomo sus ropas, camino a la habitación, busco la ropa que usaría ese día, entro al cuarto de baño, le abrió a la regadera e inmediatamente entro, dejando que el agua lavara sus frustraciones.

La imagen era pecaminosa, el castaño estaba bajo la regadera, con las piernas separadas, las gotas de agua tibia recorrían su cuerpo, los músculos de su espalda fuertes y marcados estaban tensos al igual que sus brazos, la cabeza gacha, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, por más que trataba de no pensar en ello mas lo hacía, y su miembro más se endurecía.

-Demonios, mira como me tienes pequeño Levi,- dijo a la nada mientras tomaba su hombría con su mano derecha, empezando a masturbarse.

El movimiento de su mano aumentaba la velocidad, gruñía de placer y frustración, lo que daría por tener a su pequeño ahí en la ducha con él.

Su mente comenzó a imaginar la escena, Eren se pregunto cómo se sentiría que Levi se la chupara, de seguro se sentiría genial, su lengua recorriendo su longitud, una de sus manos masajeándole los testículos y la otra dándose placer él mismo.

Después de permitir que lo lamiera por un rato finalmente se introduciría en la garganta de Levi, húmeda y caliente, comenzaría con ligeros movimientos de cadera, aumentaría la velocidad de a poco, saliendo rápido, entrando duro, llegando profundo en la garganta de su amante.

Rivaille usaría su lengua, labios y dientes durante toda la actividad, ambos llegarían a su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro sobre su propio pecho, muslos y el piso de la ducha y Eren en la boca de Levi.

La mente cochambrosa de Eren le recreo la escena, con un Levi con la boca llena del semen del ojiverde, tragando lo mas que pudiese, mientras el resto caería sobre su agitado pecho, su respiración acelerada, sus mejillas ardiendo, una vista bastante excitante y ardiente.

-mmngh… Levi…Levi… regresa Levi,- gimió desesperado.

Tan solo imaginarlo basto para que el ojiverde se corriera, inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajo mas su mente seguía aferrada al recuerdo de Rivaille.

.

.

Dejando atrás el episodio de la ducha, el castaño se alisto para ir a la Universidad, desayuno solo una taza de café y unas cuantas rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, lavo los trastes usados, miro el reloj en la pared.

-Rayos llegare tarde,- corrió a la sala, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del apartamento. Al llegar a la calle vio pasar el mimo autobús, que el día anterior habían tomado él y su pequeño tormento, se armo de valor, pidió la parad y subió.

El viaje fue tranquilo, durante todo el trayecto miro por la ventana, tal vez con la esperanza de verlo vagando por las calles de Shiganshina, caminado a zancadas rápidas y con su inconfundible ceño fruncido, no tuvo suerte.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y una sonrisa de dientes Colgate apareció en su rostro, justo ahí en la parada de autobús donde se conocieron el día anterior, sentado de piernas cruzadas estaba su Levi… volteo la vista hacia el frente del autobús dispuesto a pedir la parada, pero al regresar la mirada a la banca ya no estaba, la imagen se había esfumado, fue cuestión de un segundo comprender su situación.

Gruño furioso, maldiciendo en voz alta, asustando a una madre y a su pequeña, sentadas unos asientos más adelante, rápidamente se disculpo con una sonrisa encantadora y tranquilizadora.

-Dios… que me pasa, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él,- suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar momentáneamente por la inconsciencia.

.

.

A duras penas logro llegar a tiempo a su clase.

Todo el día se la pasó ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos, actuando más torpe de lo que ya era, bueno al menos en opinión de sus amigos. El día se le hizo sumamente largo y agotador, no había prestado atención a nada, ni a las clases, ni a los profesores, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, un rubio de ojos grandes y celestes.

Llego casi arrastrándose a su casa, por suerte su recochina mente no lo engaño camino a casa, sino estaba seguro que saltaba por la venta mientras el transporte estuviese en movimiento.

Entro a su casa, aventó su mochila al suelo y se dejo caer cuan largo era en el sillón, después de cinco minutos auto compadeciéndose, se sentó, miro el teléfono, una luz parpadeaba, seguramente algún mensaje le había llegado, no le dio importancia.

Volvió a mirar el teléfono, algo en su cabeza hizo click, la iluminación divina llego a él, ahora que lo pensaba bien, era posible que su pequeño Levi hubiese utilizado el teléfono cuando él estaba dormido…como changos no se le ocurrió antes, tomo el aparato, marco una combinación, que le mostró los últimos números marcados, el más reciente era un numero que no reconocía.

Su mirada se ilumino, esbozo una sonrisa pequeña, la esperanza por fin regreso de su largo viaje, sin perder más tiempo marco.

Tan solo espero unos segundos, una voz le contesto.

-Hola, ¿Quién es?...

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

espero les gustara, nos vemos en le siguiente, sale

saludos

n_n


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola de nuevo, después de siglos, realmente lo lamento, no tengo excusa de verdad, ojala me perdonen espero que el capitulo me ayude a recuperar su amor jejeje

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus fav y sus follow, en serio mil gracias n_n

En este capitulo tendrá la aparición de algunos personajes, también de otro mas, un simple invento mio, ya verán cuando lean...

Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia, dejen un review, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, aunque no lo crean, no les puedo decir con seguridad cuando actualizare de nuevo, espero no tardar tanto... la uni esta muy pesada últimamente y un materia me esta comiendo viva...

Ya las dejo leer n_n

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: Poquitinas, capi falto de Levi T_T

* * *

**Parada de Autobús**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica sintió alivio pero a la vez desconcierto, pues sin lugar a dudas esa era la voz de una mujer, un sinfín de cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, tantas cosas que decir, tantas preguntas por hacer, pero nada salió, su boca no emitía ningún sonido, se había quedado sin palabras, mudo.

-hola, yuuujuu..!,- maldita sea, estúpida voz sal de una vez, grito en su mente el castaño,- mmm… bueno si nadie quiere hablar… yo si hablare, así que escucha atentamente quien quiera que seas,- Eren se sobre salto, nunca espero eso,- se perfectamente que eres la persona que ayudo a mi chiquitín Levi, así que quiero hacerte una propuesta que estoy segura te interesara,- una propuesta que clase de propuestas, de que rayos estaba hablando esa loca, sin darse cuenta como o en que instante su voz regreso,- disculpe pero no entiendo de que me habla,- dudo un momento,- señorita,- soltó un poco inseguro pero con un ligero tono de molestia.

-mmm… no creí que fueras tan lento, después de todo pudiste darle duro y sabroso al enano cascarrabias,- canto la mujer para después reírse a carcajadas,- por otro lado el ojiverde estaba hecho piedra, como es que esa mujer sabía lo sucedido con su pequeño Levi, acaso el pelinegro le habría contado lo que paso, rayos tenía que averiguarlo y la única manera de hacerlo era aceptando la propuesta de la mujer.

-bien, acepto…¿qué es lo que quiere?,- se rindió,- muy bien, así me gusta, que cooperes, pero primero dime tu nombre…,- el silencio que se prolongo unos segundos, el castaño opto por responder,- me llamo Eren Yeager,- Ok escucha Eren nos veremos mañana al medio día en el café que esta en la plaza principal de la ciudad,- dijo la misteriosa y loca mujer,- bien nos vemos,- canturreo dispuesta a colgar,- Espera..!,- grito el castaño,-¿que pasa Erencito?,- ni siquiera he aceptado, ademas en caso de que lo haga como podría identificarla si nunca en mi vida la he visto, además no me ha dicho su nombre,- bien el castaño había llegado a su limite, pues se notaba el tono enojado en su voz, quien se creía esa maldita para darle ordenes, ya ni su padre o su santa madre lo mangoneaban asi y eso que ya tiene que se había independizado de ellos, por cuestiones que prefiere guardarse por ahora.

-vaya, vaya… si que tienes tu carácter… bueno eso es lógico has podido domar a la fierecilla hahahahaha,- comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, Eren tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído para no quedar sordo, esa maldita, ya estaba artandolo,- bueno te aseguro que quieres ir Erencito, ya que…,- realizo una pequeña pausa,- yo puedo ayudarte a ver a Levi de nuevo, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?.- por dios su voz sonó lasciva y bastante insinuante.

Por un lado no quería ir, tan solo escuchar la voz y el tono de la mujer se notaba que sabia mas cosas de la que debería, ademas era una maldita loca, eso ni dudarlo…. Pero, también esa loca era su única oportunidad de encontrar a Rivaille, no podía desaprovechar, y también quería saber que era esa mujer de Levi.

- tu ganas,- suspiro varias veces antes de continuar,- pero por lo menos dame tu nombre,- casi rogó el castaño,- hahaha claro soy Hanji Zoe, no necesitas nada mas, simplemente preséntate a la cita... ¿si Erencito?,- el joven gruño, que mas le quedaba, acepto, después de un intercambio de información mas, como por ejemplo que Hanji le hizo describirle su físico y la ropa que estaría usando durante la cita, para que ella pudiese identificarlo, mas chingona no pudo haber salido esa mujer.

Por fin se dio el lujo de volver a respirar cuando colgó, esa mujer enserio era desesperante, aunque por alguna razón, sintió un poco de confianza hacia ella y cierto alivio, ahora se preguntaba ¿que hubiese hecho si su Levincillo le hubiese contestado?

Siguió pensando mas en la llamada de hace unos minutos,un ola de preguntas lo golpeo, ¿Por qué Levi había llamado precisamente a esa tal Hanji? y ¿a tales horas de la noche?, vaya confianza que se tenían, eso lo hizo sentir mal y muy enojado, celoso... mas preguntas lo asaltaron ¿se habrá ido con ella?, bueno eso era obvio, después de todo ella no sabría tanto de lo que paso entre ellos.

De la ira paso a la tristeza en un mili segundo, ¿Por qué se había ido sin siquiera despedirse?, tan mal lo había pasado, ¿que acaso no le gusto hacer el amor con él?, ¿que tenia de malo?, ni que lo hubiese obligado, si su memoria no fallaba Rivaille se le había entregado, pero la mas importante, la madre de las preguntas, ¿Que era la tal Hanji Zoe de su pequeño?, acaso sera...

¿su hermana?

¿una prima molesta?, muy pero muy molesta y desesperante...

Seria acaso... ¿su amiga?, ¿su mejor amiga? o ¿su NOVIA?, pego el grito en su mente, ¿es que era eso?, Hanji era su novia, seria lo mas lógico, pero entonces porque no le había insultado y mandado al carajo cuando le contesto, sabiendo que se había acostado con Rivaille, era muy sospechoso, ¿por que estaría dispuesta a ayudarle a encontrarlo?, mas sospechoso aun.

Dejo de pensar y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas para el día de mañana, tendría que mentalizarse para la tortura a la que lo sometería esa mujer.

.

.

La noche paso tranquila al menos para la mayoría de la gente pero para cierto rubio de ojos azules y porte ejecutivo,fue un verdadero calvario...

No tenia mucho que había cenado en uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes de la ciudad de Shinganshina, acompañado de una hermosa mujer, piel blanca, pelirroja, de piernas interminables y grandes atributos, envuelta en un vestido color rojo, telas finas, espalda descubierta y escote bastante pronunciado, ciertamente era toda una belleza, los hombres que estaban cenando en las mesas de alrededor, los meseros y hasta algunas mujeres la morboseaban y morían de los celos; mas Irvin Smith cenaba normal, cada tanto bebía de la copa de su vino, pero en todo el tiempo que duro la cena, converso poco o nada con la pelirroja, en momentos ignorándola.

.

.

**Flash Back**

**.**

Katherine Richardson, era el nombre de la despampanante mujer, de descendencia inglesa igual que el rubio, hijita mimada, consentida, caprichosa, manipuladora y hueca de papí Richardson.

Te preguntas ¿como puede ignorar a semejante bizcocho?, respuesta fácil, el buen Smith no se podía sacar de la cabeza a cierto pelinegro gruñón y pequeño.

Desde que le comunicaron que seria del nuevo Director Ejecutivo, leyó los expedientes de todo el personal, absolutamente todos, incluyendo los practicantes... analizo sus habilidades, actitudes, aptitudes, cualidades, experiencia, absolutamente todo, con la finalidad de organizar equipos que fueran totalmente funcionales y equilibrados; durante la faena se topo con el expediente de Rivaille, se impresiono bastante, sin lugar a dudas alguien con el talento del pelinegro aparecía una vez en cien años, tenia que conocerlo, lamentablemente el laboraba en Sina, asi que una de dos, él iría a Levi o Levi venia a él, simple al ser el nuevo jefe, lo haría venir.

Toda la semana que espero para conocerlo se mantuvo ansioso, durante su semana de espera, escucho toda clase de rumores sobre el pequeño empresario, rumores y chismes que iban desde su estatura, su loca obsesión con la higiene, sus maneras toscas, su rebeldía, y la mas interesante de todas sobre su sexualidad... tenia que admitir que había escuchado cosas bastante interesantes; se entero incluso de varios apodos con que le conocían, así como de varios mitos y leyendas en torno al pelinegro como "Rivaille Dios del sexo".

Salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos, cuan una mano pequeña y delicada le acaricio el dorso de su mano derecha, alzo la mirada encontrándose con la verde de la mujer que lo acompañaba, ja.! ya ni se acordaba de ella...

-¿esta prestándome atención Sr Smith?, o es que acaso ¿le he aburrido?,- pregunto fingiendo inocencia, ella sabia que desde que llegaron al restaurante el hombre ni la pelaba, es mas por la mirada y la cara de perdido que se traía era obvio que pensaba en algo mas... o tal vez en alguien mas, eso la puso mas que celosa, y apunto de activar su fase arpía, después de todo el drama que le hizo a su papi para que convenciera al apuesto ejecutivo a invitarla a cenar, y su papito santo con tal de ver feliz a su bebita, logro convencerlo sin mucho esfuerzo, no por nada Robert Richardson era el inversionista y el benefactor mas importante para la empresa.

-Como crees hermosa Katherine, es solo que estoy un poco cansado,- se excuso amablemente, tenia que hacerlo, esa chiquilla podía ir a llorarle a su papi de que él la trato mal durante la velada, era mejor evitarse problemas.

-Yo podría darle un masaje para relajarlo un poco Sr. Smith,- hablo coqueta e insinuante, inclinándose sobre la mesa, regalandole una hermosa vista de sus pechos, la pelirroja comenzó acariciar la pierna del rubio con la punta de su pie descalzo, en algún momento se había deshecho de su zapatilla, comenzó a subir lentamente, hasta toparse con la hombría del ojiazul.

Fase zorra activado

Smith se levanto abruptamente, no estaba para soportar a esa mocosa calenturienta, en otro momento tal vez, pero ahora de verdad estaba muy cansado, tanto física como mental, ademas estaba el hecho que no dejaba de pensar en Rivaille.

Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada y falsa, terminaron la cena, pago la cuenta, salieron hacia el increíble deportivo que se cargaba el rubio, gajes del oficio claro... le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero ingles, subió y se encaminaron a la Residencia Richardson, en todo el camino hablaron muy poco.

Dentro de la hueca y perversa cabeza de la pelirroja natural, las neuronas trabajaban a mil tratando de descifrar el ¿por que? su plan no funciono, cada vez que se interesaba en un hombre, realizaba la misma técnica, una caricia suya y clamaban por hacerla suya, pero Irvin Smith, la rechazo, osea como era posible... la única respuesta a su rechazo era que el rubio tuviera a otra.

Bingo

-tiene que ser eso, no hay otra explicación,- hablo en voz fuerte, llamando la atención del rubio.

-perdón, ¿decías bella Katherine?,- pregunto el ojiazul,- ¿eh?... olvidelo Sr. Smith, no es nada,- fin de la conversación. La pelirroja no se quedaría tranquila hasta averiguar quien era la maldita perra que trataba de robarle a su futuro novio, por que si ella lo había decidido Irvin Smith caería ante ella, y primero muerta que dejárselo a alguien mas.

Llegaron a la casa de Katherine, el rubio bajo del auto, lo rodeo y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, después de unas palabras elegantes, tomo su mano, le beso en el dorso y se despidió encantadoramente, al subir de nuevo partió a casa, realmente necesitaba descansar.

.

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

De solo recordar, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, esperaba no volver a toparse de nuevo, aunque parecía que era imposible, sin lugar a dudas presentía que esa niña le traería muchos problemas, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez podría serle de utilidad, nada que un poco de sexo no pudiese arreglar, al menos por ahora.

Acababa de salir del baño sin mas que un pequeño, apretado y ceñido bóxer negro que bueno, lo hacia ver super sexy, algunas gotas de agua caían de sus rubios cabellos, viajando gustosas por el musculoso y bien formado torso del ojiazul, malditas perras afortunadas.

Pensó que, quien si le daría muchos problemas seria su pequeño y sensual dolor de cabeza, Rivaille.

Buscaría la manera de domarlo, no solo en el trabajo sino que también en la vida personal, admitía que Rivaille tenia algo que le atraia enormemente, no descansaría hasta lograr hacerlo suyo, una vez que lo tuviera en su cama, retorciéndose de placer debajo suyo, arqueando su espalda, pidiendo a gritos por mas... Dios la sola imagen del pelinegro lo hizo ponerse duro.

Vaya quien lo viera se reiría en su cara, rechaza a quien esta dispuesta hacer cochinadas con él y poniéndote como piedra al imaginarte haciendo cochinadas con quien te rechazo.

La ironía.

Gruño molesto, la ropa interior le apretaba mucho, su zona intima necesitaba atención, ahora se arrepentía de rechazar a Richardson, pues ya ni modo, plan B.

Se retiro la ropa interior, se monto en la cama, se sentó cómodamente apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cabecera de la cama, llevo su mano a su miembro necesitado, acariciándolo, tocando la punta de la cual ya goteaba pre-semen, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó con la faena.

Los movimientos de muñeca comenzaron lentos, conforme pasaban los minutos este aumento, de su garganta escapaban jadeos y gruñidos de placer, su mano subía y bajaba en movimientos rápidos, el pre-semen manchaba su mano y llegaba a las sabanas blancas de la cama. Irvin Smith llego al orgasmo pensando en Rivaille, ya vería la forma de conquistarlo.

Cansado se dispuso a dormir, pero parecía que el mundo confabulaba en su contra, el maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar, se estiro para alcanzarlo, al contestar una voz alegre y molesta llego a sus oídos... Katherine Richardson, y ahora ¿con que le saldría?

.

.

La mañana llego rápido al menos en opinión de cierto castaño veinteañero, no pudo dormir muy bien en toda lo noche, por dos razones.

La primera era por la estúpida cita de hoy con Hanji Zoe, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que esperar, y la segunda era por que ayer en la noche volvió a fantasear con su pequeño tormento, así es se volvió a tocar, acariciar, masturbar, se la jalo, como gusten llamarlo.

Se baño, trato de matar el tiempo viendo televisión, pero estaba tan nervioso que no presto atención a nada... cuando la hora se acerco, apago el aparato, entro a su habitación, se arreglo con la ropa que le describió el día de ayer a la loca, tomo sus llaves y salio del departamento.

Al salir se topo con una escena que simplemente le hizo rabiar, lo enfureció.

Un cuerpo tenia atrapado contra la pared del edificio a otro cuerpo mas pequeño, Eren camino rápidamente a la pareja, se paro frente a ellos y carraspeo fuertemente ganándose la atención de ambos cuerpos.

-E-eren...,- no dijo nada mas, su mejor amigo lo había atrapado... de nuevo.

-se te perdió algo imbecil,- ladro la otra persona, un chico alto, un poco delgado pero se notaba que tenia lo suyo, cabellos castaños, ojos café claro, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una playera blanca, encima una chaqueta negra, la verdad era toda una maravillosa visión, un joven muy atractivo.

-vaya que no tienes vergüenza, maldito cara de caballo.!,- le ladro de vuelta el castaño.

-basta ya los dos,- levanto la voz el mas pequeño, un chico rubio, bajito y delgado, de ojos grandes y azul cielo, su ropa era un pants azules, y una playera blanca manga larga, bastante holgada, era algo así como su piyama.

El rubio correspondía al nombre de Armin Arlet y el castaño que lo tenia aprisionado era Jean Kirschtein.

En ese momento el autobús llego, afortunadamente era la ruta que lo llevaría al centro, le dirigió una mirada rabiosa al cara de caballo, mirada que le fue devuelta y le dio una un tanto decepcionada al rubio, este solo bajo la mirada, encogiéndose, buscando protección entre los brazos de Jean.

Armin sabia que Eren estaba molesto con él, y tenia sus razones, después de todo el estar de amante de alguien casado, el ser el rompe hogares, el arruina matrimonios no hablaba bien de nadie, menos de él... porque si, Armin Arlet era amante de Jean Kirschtein.

Eren suspiro, retorno camino hacia el autobús, no ganaría nada discutiendo con Kirschtein.

.

El de ojos castaños era un hombre casado desde hace un año y medio, su esposo era Marco Bodt, un joven bastante alegre, animado, sincero y un gran amigo tanto de Armin como de Eren, era por eso el enojo del ojiverde, nunca se imagino que su mejor amigo cometería tal bajeza... Te preguntaras ¿como fue que ellos terminaron así?... pues es una larga historia, digna de contarse en otra ocasión.

-Armin entra a tu casa por favor,- Jean lo tomo de la barbilla, deposito un beso en los labios que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara intensamente, ante la mirada de Kirschtein era simplemente adorable, sino fuera por el estorbo de ojos verdosos, ya lo tuviera contra la pared, probando sus finos y delgados labios, degustando el sabor de su boca, pegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo su calor... maldición.!... maldito Eren que inoportuno era...

-nos vemos, te llamo luego,- dijo separándose, emprendiendo camino lejos del edificio donde vivían los mejores amigos, Armin veía como su amante se alejaba a paso lento, tenia unas ganas inmensas de ir tras el, abrazarlo, besarle y rogarle que no lo dejara, rogarle que le hiciera de nuevo el amor... rogarle que... se dejara a Marco.

Tan pronto como pensó eso, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, comenzando a derramarse, tapo su boca con una mano evitando que los sollozos y los gritos salieran de su boca, era doloroso amar a quien no debes, era realmente doloroso...

-Te amo Jean,- esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, no pudo detenerlas, nunca se las había dicho, era un cobarde y siempre lo seria, se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su playera, entro a su departamento.

.

El autobús salio de la parada, avanzando a no mas de 60 km/hr, buena velocidad, no había mucho trafico, buena señal... Cuando paso por la parada donde vio por primera vez a su Levi, nada paso, nadie se le apareció, todo normal, otra buena señal. Al llegar al centro bajo del autobús, atravesó la avenida, pues la plaza central estaba cruzandola, se adentro, buscando con la vista el café donde la mujer lo estaría esperando, lo hallo al fin, camino entre el mundo de gente, estaba a unos pasos de entrar, cuando lo vio... no era posible, tenia que ser una cruel broma del destino...

Sentado en la terraza del local, acompañado de una mujer pelirroja, tomándose un café, estaba ese hombre que cuando era niño y adolescente fuera su ídolo y la primer persona a la que amo con locura...

-N-no puede s-ser... Irvin...

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

.

Espero les gustara, nos vemos n_n


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola ¿como están chicas?... me esforcé por actualizar lo mas pronto posible, que les parece?

Hay quienes quieren saber cada cuando actualizo, ahora les puedo decir que actualizare todos los sábados, por obvio este ya no... sera a partir del sábado 23

Pude darme cuenta que lo de Erencito con Irvin causo impacto, confusión e intriga, y después de que lean quedaran peor, que mala soy... Les aviso que los siguientes capítulos aun no estoy segura de cuantos, se tratara sobre el pasado de Eren y su relación con Irvin (posible lemon) así que no desesperen mis amores, todo a su tiempo...

Lo malo, Levi no aparecerá dentro de un tiempo T_T

Disculpen el capitulo me quedo cortito, lo siento, las compensare en los siguientes...

Ya me cayo las dejo leer n_n

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: SIN LEVINCILLO DE NUEVO T_T

* * *

**Parada de Autobús**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día comenzaba soleado, la vida en el centro de la ciudad había empezado desde muy temprano, los locales de comida abrieron sus puertas para recibir a todas aquellas pobres almas madrugadoras que con todo el dolor de su corazón se dirigían al trabajo, no había escuela por ser domingo, así que podías ver a los niños de allá para acá, con sus pobres papaítos corriendo detrás de ellos, los vendedores ambulantes tomaban sus lugares acostumbrados, listos para comenzar con la jornada.

Poco a poco la Plaza Principal comenzó a tomar vida y color; cerca de las 11:00 am, entraba a la cafetería más concurrida del centro, un imponente rubio de ojos azules.

Al entrar fue recibido por una amistosa bienvenida por parte de varios empleados del café, una de ellos, lo guió por el restaurante para salir a la terraza, se sentó en una de las mesas desocupadas, no fue hasta que estuvo sentado y bien acomodado, que la jovencita que lo había guiado, se le acerco nuevamente con la intensión de tomar la orden del hombre.

La pequeña mesera, menuda, bajita, piel delicada, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, boca pequeñas y labios carnosos, una chica muy hermosa, pero a los ojos de Irvin una simple niña, una mocosa, una simple escuincla, bonita la verdad, pero no como para coquetear con ella.

-B-buenos días s-señor,- comenzó la chica, bastante nerviosa, el hombre era muy atractivo y tenía una presencia bastante imponente e intimidante.

- Buenos días pequeña,- dijo coqueto, era cierto que no quería coquetearle aunque su voz hubiese salido así, no pudo evitarlo,- Disculpa pequeña, pero estoy esperando a una persona, y no ordenare hasta que llegue,- fue amable y educado, con una ligera sonrisa de lado, la rubia se sonrojo, le dedico una sonrisa tierna y se retiró, dejando al hombre solo.

Suspiro con alivio mientras se alejaba, se sintió más pequeña de lo que ya era estando en presencia de ese hombre.

-Crista, atiende la mesa 15 en la terraza por favor,- ordeno una alta y pecosa castaña, también vestía con el uniforme de mesera con la diferencia de que su gafete venia escrito en flamantes letras mayúsculas "Gerente"

-Si, como diga señorita gerente,- rió graciosa y encantadora, sabía que Ymir, la castaña de pecas le pateaba el hígado que ella le llamara así, por los demás no había problema, que supieran que ahí ella era la mandamás, pero que la rubia le llamara de esa manera tan formal y fea, se sentía raro, pero reglas eran reglas, ya después le reclamaría a su pequeña amante.

-chistosita! ya vete a trabajar,- dijo medio en serio, medio en broma, Crista le sonrió, y salió a la terraza atender a los clientes.

.

.

.

Después del incidente sucedido en la entrada del edificio con Eren, la seca despedida de su mejor amigo y el que Jean lo dejara con el alma y corazón destrozados para regresar a su casa a los brazos de su esposo, eso era algo que su dañada y herida mente no podía soportar, subió las escaleras con la cabeza baja, y la mirada perdida, con dirección a su hogar, que casualmente estaba en el mismo piso y a dos puertas del de Eren .

No supo cómo fue que llego a su cama, pues cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre la mullida cama, su mirada no se despegaba del techo, se removió un poco para ponerse boca abajo, sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas blancas, ligeramente húmedas por el sudor, el pequeño rubio abrazo la almohada que estaba del lado donde había dormido su amante, Armín la olio reconociendo el aroma de Jean, las lágrimas ya caían libres por su rostro, dolía y mucho.

En lo que resto del día, el ojiazul no se levantó para nada de la cama, no tenía ganas para nada, después de llorar hasta quedar seco, simplemente se quedó dormido, solo esperaba no tener que soñar con Kirschtein.

.

.

.

Ya tenía como veinte minutos que estaba esperando la llegada de la mocosa pelirroja, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer, maldita sea, ahora que lo pensaba bien ayer debió haberla rechazado, pero como lo agarro con la guardia baja, cansado, agotado, no pudo idear una manera de zafarse, su puto cerebro no pudo hallar una excusa lo bastante buena o lo suficientemente creíble para rechazarla, solo por eso termino aceptando la invitación de Richardson.

Ya a la mierda si no llegaba en los próximos diez minutos se largaba de ahí, de acuerdo la comida era buena, el servicio un tanto informal pero rápido, el ambiente de relax y confort, la verdad le había gustado mucho el lugar, pero la verdad tenía muchas cosas que hacer, movió la cabeza dispuesto a buscar a la jovencita que lo había estado atendiendo, le pediría la cuenta, le lanzaría uno que otro comentario o una miradita, solo para ponerla nerviosa, adoraba molestar a esa clase de personas, inocentes, puras e ingenuas.

Justo en ese momento la imagen de un chiquillo de cabello castaño, mirada verde, intensa y curiosa, no podía recordar muy bien su nombre pero si su apellido, si bien recordaba era Yaeger, lo recordaba perfecto.

Los Yaeger actualmente seguían viviendo en la ciudad de Sina.

Familia de descendencia alemana, muy bien acomodada e influyente, el jefe de la familia, Grisha Yaeger, un doctor muy afamado y reconocido en todas las grandes ciudades, su esposa una mujer amable, cariñosa pero de carácter, y bien el hijo de Grisha, si su memoria no le fallaba tenía como doce años cuando lo conoció.

Sus recuerdo fueron interrumpidos, por unas manos delicadas que le cubrieron los ojos, un perfuma dulce y empalagoso lo rodeo y unos grandes y suaves pechos chocaron con su espalda y nuca.

-¿Quién soy?,- susurro en el oído del rubio, su tono era juguetón.

Es que acaso no había una mujer más estúpida, como si nadie fuese a reconocer su chirriante voz… ya calmado Smith, respira…

Tomo las manos delicadamente, las retiro de su rostro, lo más amable posible, se levantó dispuesto a darle la cara a la pelirroja y decirle una que otra cosa, ya estaba harto, la maldita le había hecho un pancho en el teléfono, había llegado más de media hora tarde, lo había hecho esperar como imbécil su llegada, y para rematar, ahora se hacia la graciosa, que mierda, la mandaría a la chingada en ese momento.

El rubio giro su cuerpo, encontrándose con la mirada y sonrisa de Katherine Richardson, la verdad todos los reclamos y quejas murieron en esa instante, la chica delante de él no era la misma que había visto ayer, no vestía de manera provocativa, su rostro era sereno, no había rastro de malicia o perversión.

De hecho el vestido blanco, que traía le hacía ver más joven e inocente, tenía un escote moderado en forma de corazón, dejando ver solo lo justo, la tela cubría hasta sus rodillas, no llevaba zapatillas solo unas sandalias blancas, modestas y lindas, en su mano cargaba una cartera negra. El rubio la observo de pies a cabeza, ¿en realidad era la misma Katherine de anoche?

-¿Sucede algo malo Sr Smith?,- no le dio tiempo de contestar, pues comenzó a disculparse,- Lamento mucho el retraso, mi padre comenzó a sentirse mal,- hizo una pequeña pausa, como vio que el hombre no dijo nada siguió,- usted sabrá que mi padre tuvo un infarto hace como un año y medio,- el ojiazul asintió, claro que estaba ala tanto de la salud del Sr Richardson.

-Él está bien…,- se apresuro a decir,- No se preocupe fue una pequeña recaída, el doctor dijo que fue por el estrés y el cansancio, mi padre es un terco, le encanta trabajar de mas,- eso ultimo lo dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si gustas podemos cancelar la cita, así puedes cuidar de tu padre,- propuso con voz suave el rubio.

La chica negó rotundamente, después de un berrinche de niña pequeña, ambos se sentaron a platicar, no valía la pena tratar de convencer a la pelirroja, era igual de terca que su papito, pidieron algo para almorzar, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la plática con la chica era interesante, amena y divertida, realmente estaba disfrutando de su compañía.

El sonido de llamada de su celular fue lo que corto la plática, el rubio se disculpo, se levanto y se alejo para contestar la llamada, abandono la terraza, aunque se quedo hablando en la puerta de la misma, lo suficientemente lejos de la pelirroja, cuando hubo terminado hizo el amago de regresar pero unas ganas de ir al baño lo invadieron así que se adentro a la cafetería, al hacerlo el olor a café recién hecho lo golpeo, deseo una taza mas, su mirada comenzó a buscar el baño, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a uno de los empleados…

-Irvin Smith,- alguien grito su nombre, inmediatamente busco con la fuente del grito.

Un joven alto entraba al café, le pareció familiar, muy familiar, el chico se dirigió rápidamente a él a paso seguro, sintió su mirada amenazadora, psicópata, asesina sobre su persona, mas no se intimido, solo cuando lo tuvo enfrente pudo identificarlo, Eren Yaeger.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue a un Eren bastante emputado, siendo detenido por tres de los empleados varones del café, Irvin lo miraba desde el piso, sobándose dolorosamente la mejilla izquierda, justo donde el puño de Yaeger había hecho contacto.

-Maldito hijo de puta, te matare!,- grito furioso Eren.

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

.

Ja! se los corte cruelmente verdad?

Nos vemos

n_n


End file.
